


A Night Under the Stars

by majorleeobvious



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ahomine, Awkward Dancing, Bakagami, Ballroom Dancing, M/M, akakuro powercouple, basketball idiots, basketball idiots in suits, because school dances arent a thing in japan, cheesy meaningful flowers, everyone picks on poor kags, just a shameless indulgence of headcanons tbh, kuroko is a crafty little shit, kuroko knows all, kuroko's photography skills, probably not Extra Game compliant, prom au, punmaster izuki, set after the winter cup so everyone is friends now, sorry not sorry kagami, swing dancing can go really wrong really fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorleeobvious/pseuds/majorleeobvious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga was known for a lot of things, at least 85% of which were basketball related. However, one thing that he was definitely not known for was thinking—his friends called him Bakagami for a reason. So when his offhand suggestion for what the team could do for the upcoming cultural festival was met with enthusiasm and approval, Kagami should have known that it was going to come back and bite him in the ass.</p>
<p>just another cliche prom au tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this last year during prom season in a fit of nostalgia-fueled inspiration. now, another prom season has come and gone and im still not finished. i have 4 chapters already written and maybe 2 left, but i figured i may as well go ahead and start posting it and get some feedback and see if it was worth actually finishing it (especially considering i have a bunch of other fics still pending). anyway. i hope you enjoy!

Kagami Taiga was known for a lot of things, at least 85% of which were basketball related. However, one thing that he was definitely not known for was thinking—his friends called him Bakagami for a reason. So when his offhand suggestion for what the team could do for the upcoming cultural festival was met with enthusiasm and approval, Kagami should have known that it was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

“This was a terrible idea” muttered the redhead, balancing a bundle of extension cords in one arm and several rolls of black tulle in the other.

“It was a brilliant idea, Kagami-kun. One of the very few you’ve had since I’ve met you. Now could you please hand me an extension cord?”

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Kagami glared down at his friend. Only Kuroko could manage to go unseen while completely covered in lit white Christmas lights.

“Yeah Kagami!” cried Koganei, stopping next to the pair while he unrolled thick rubber mats on the floor of the gym. “Thanks to you, we’re gonna be the group with the most profit this year!”

“Lord knows we need it since this one won’t stop yanking out hoops” grumbled Hyuga, placing a well-aimed fist to the top of Kagami’s head.

“Ow!” cried the redhead, dropping the extension cords to rub at was sure to become a rather nasty bump. “That was one time! Or two…well, three if you count—“

A shrill whistle blow cut him off.

“Less talking, more decorating!”

“Yes coach!” they all called out in unison.

Kagami sighed and trudged up to the balconies where Kuroko was already busy hanging lights.

“What do you think, Kagami-kun?” asked the shadow, plugging in the cord. “Does it look like it should?”

Scarlet eyes took in the rubber mat covered floor. The walls draped in dark fabric and shiny silver stars. The tables off to the side, just waiting to be covered in refreshments. The twinkling Christmas lights dangling from the balconies and the front of the stage. The rows of bleachers set against the far wall, specially brought in for the occasion. Kagami watched as his senpais finished hanging the large disco ball from the rafters and flicking off the gym’s lights to see if it worked properly.

Leaning against the guard rails, the redhead smirked. “Yep. Looks like a prom to me.”

In his defense, Kagami had assumed that none of his teammates even knew what prom was, considering the fact that school dances weren’t a thing in Japan. Of course, he had not counted on Riko’s closet obsession with American teen romantic comedies or the fact that Furihata’s favorite foreign film was “Carrie.” After a quick explanation from them, the team had all quickly agreed to the idea before Kagami even realized that, not only had they taken his bullshit suggestion seriously, but they had chosen to go with it. He was promptly ignored when he tried to explain that prom was usually held in May or June and was only for upperclassmen.

Planning the thing had been a surprisingly easy affair. After getting permission from the principal—who was surprisingly supportive of their “innovative and unique” plan—to use the gym the night of the festival, the team had quickly gotten to work. Under Riko’s guidance, they had settled on a theme and drawn up a list of prom essentials.

Kuroko and Kagami were put in charge of advertisement since the shadow knew so many people in other schools—not to mention his Japanese was the best out of all of them—and the redhead was really good at Photoshop. Kawahara was in charge of hiring a DJ—apparently his brother was in a band and knew quite a few. Kiyoshi was put in charge of ticket sales since he was the friendliest out of the group. Fukuda had volunteered to hire a photographer. Izuki was put in charge of getting all the lights they would need after he made a joke about how it was the _lightest_ job. Mitobe was in charge of snacks and Koganei was in charge of drinks. Hyuga was in charge of renting the bleachers and mats because “like hell I’m letting them scratch up the hardwood with their goddamn dress shoes.” Furihata was in charge of buying fabric and Tsuchida was in charge of acquiring tools—hammers, nails, tape, screws and the like. Riko was in charge of managing the budget and coming up with a ballot system to vote for prom king and queen since she was adamant about how it was “the most important part of the night.” Everyone would help with the decorating of the gym and cleanup afterwards.

A good week before the day of the cultural festival, everything was ready to go. Thanks to Kagami’s posters and Kuroko’s advertisements on social media, word of Seirin’s prom spread fast. Tickets went on sale Monday morning and sold out by lunchtime on Tuesday. The rest of the week was filled with ridiculously elaborate “promposals” inspired by one Aomine Daiki when he showed up at Seirin after classes ended and stood by the front gate with a bouquet of roses, a bag of cheeseburgers, and a basketball with “PROM?” written on it, which he promptly hit Kagami in the face with as soon as he spotted the redhead in the crowd. Just remembering it made Kagami’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Stop thinking about your boyfriend and get back to work, Bakagami!” yelled Hyuga, throwing a roll of tape at the daydreaming ace.

“H-he’s not my boyfriend!” cried the redhead, ducking to dodge the tape.

“Prom date, rival, boyfriend, whatever! Just focus on decorating so we can finish on time.”

“Don’t worry Kagami-kun” said Kuroko with a distinctly knowing look in his eyes. “I’m sure Aomine-kun can’t wait to see you either.”

“Shut up Kuroko!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Not so tight Satsuki! Are you trying to fucking strangle me?”

The pink haired girl huffed and crossed her arms. “This whole situation could easily be avoided if you learned how to tie one yourself, Dai-chan.”

“It’s not my fault there’s a goddamn dress code and these ties don’t come pre-tied like the school ones” muttered Aomine, loosening his black tie.

“It’s prom” said Momoi, readjusting the silk garment until it rested where it should. “Dressing up is kind of the whole point.”

“Really? I thought it was getting drunk without getting caught and popping your cherry in the backseat of someone’s car.”

“Stop being a pervert” scolded the pink haired girl, flinging a tube of lip gloss at his head. “Prom is about getting dressed up and having fun with your friends and celebrating your youth and making precious memories!”

Aomine leaned against the bathroom’s doorjamb and watched as Momoi stuck yet another bobby pin into her complicated up-do. “I dunno about you, but losing your virginity in a small, cramped space sounds pretty memorable.”

A hairbrush sailed past his ear. “Dai-chan!”

“Yeah yeah, I’m a pervert” said Aomine with a snicker. “I’ll wait for you by the door.”

“I’ll be there in a minute!”

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes as he trudged down the stairs. In Momoi-speak, a minute usually meant more like ten. Stopping in the kitchen, Aomine wandered over to his fridge and pulled it open. Grabbing the clear, plastic box on the top shelf, he shut the door and stepped back into the hallway, only to be stopped by a camera in his face.

“Mom, no.”

The camera lowered to reveal his mother’s frowning face. “Daiki.”

“No” he said, trying to scoot around her.

“Aomine Daiki you have not dressed up this nicely since your aunt Mei’s wedding when you were 10 and I’ll be damned if I don’t get at least one good picture of you” she huffed, pushing buttons on her camera.

“Mooom” he groaned, rubbing his face.

“Not to mention we won’t even get to see your date” she sighed. “I’m sure Kagami-kun looks so handsome.”

“Mom!” cried Aomine, flinching slightly at the glare she sent his was. “Sorry. But first off, please stop sighing over my date, its creepy. Second, I’m picking Kagami up because I asked him to prom and that’s what you’re supposed to do. Besides, his apartment is closer to the school anyway.”

His mother’s cheeks puffed up and she pouted. “You’re so mean to your poor old mother.”

As if on cue, his father’s voice echoed down the hall. “Daiki, stop being mean to your mother and let her take the damn picture.”

Aomine slumped in defeat—it was futile to try and go against both his parents. "Fiiiine.”

His mother’s face lit up in triumph and she quickly proceeded to start snapping away with her camera, poking and prodding him to try and get him to smile.

“At least _try_ to look excited” she said, pinching his cheek. “Kagami-kun isn’t going to want a grumpy date.”

Aomine was spared from further pinching by Momoi pattering down the stairs with her heels in one hand and her purse in the other.

“Oh, Satsuki you look lovely!” cooed his mother.

The pink haired girl smiled bashfully, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Thank you Auntie.”

Aomine rolled his eyes. Momoi _did_ look nice—not that he would ever actually tell her so out loud. She was wearing a black, floor-length strapless dress with shiny clear rhinestones along the waist. Her platform stiletto heels were an almost violent shade of glittery pink and matched her small handbag. The blue haired boy was spared from having to pose for more pictures with Momoi by a large hand on his shoulder.

His father readjusted his tie—which Aomine has sneakily managed to loosen—before slipping a small wad of bills into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. “Make sure you buy your date some food after the dance. I’m sure he’ll be hungry.”

Aomine’s mouth quirked into a fond smirk. “He’s always hungry.”

His father mirrored the expression. “All the more reason then.”

His mother appeared next to him and started to fuss with his collar. Aomine had chosen a fitted two piece suit in a deep, wine red color with black silk lapels—though he would vehemently deny he had picked it because it reminded him of Kagami’s hair—paired with a crisp white shirt and a sleek, thin black tie. Momoi had approved of the ensemble and Kise had gushed about how fashionable he looked and how much that particular shade of red suited him.

Aomine’s mother gave his cheek one final pinch before leveling him with a serious look. “You take good care of that boy, Daiki. He’s entirely too good for you and I’d rather not have to deal with you moping around the house if he ever realizes that and breaks up with you.”

“Yeah, I know” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Not to mention it’s a miracle you even found someone as competent as him willing to put up with you in the first place” said his father.

 Aomine scoffed. “Dealing with Kagami isn’t exactly a walk in the park either.”

“Yep. You’re both idiots. We’re off!” announced Momoi, tugging Aomine out the door by his arm.

His father waved. “Have fun kids.”

“And don’t forget to invite Kagami for dinner tomorrow!” called out his mother.

The blue haired boy rubbed his face in exasperation as soon as he and Momoi were out of earshot. “My parents definitely love Kagami more than they love me. I swear, Mom’s just waiting for us to hit 20 before she starts hounding me to propose so they can add him to the family register.”

“You don’t sound too opposed to the idea, Dai-chan” said the pink haired girl with a knowing smile.

He shrugged, not even trying to hide his grin. “Aomine Taiga _does_ have a nice ring to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aomine's parents fucking love kagami and are very supportive of his and aomine's relationship because this is my fic and i just want everyone to be happy (dont expect angst from me, i hate making my sons suffer)  
> anywayyy, thank you to everyone that took the time to read and comment! i'll try and keep updates regular, but pls forgive me if i dont stick to schedule.  
> as always, if anything doesnt make sense, feel welcome to drop me a review! IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

“Tatsuya, I can tie it myself.”

A narrowed gray eye looked up sharply at him and Kagami stopped fidgeting.

“I _know_ you can tie it yourself, Taiga” said the older boy. “But you always make the knot too tight and end up nearly strangling yourself when you try to take it off.”

“Guess you’re lucky Seirin’s uniform is a gakuran, huh Kagachin?” drawled Murasakibara around a mouthful of gummy bears.

“Indeed” said Kuroko, nimbly tying his shoelaces. “It would be quite unfortunate if we lost our ace because he couldn’t take off his tie.”

Kagami glared off to the side. “I hate all of you.”

Himuro rolled his eyes. “You love us.”

The redhead slid away as soon as the shorter boy was done and carefully fastened his tie to his dress shirt with the shiny clip that his father had sent him for the occasion. “Why are you all even here?”

The black haired boy motioned to his outfit. “My suit.”

Upon learning of their plans to have a prom from undisclosed sources—Kuroko—Alex had suggested—demanded—that she choose Kagami and Himuro’s  suits for them. Knowing that there was no way in hell and a half that she would take no for an answer, both of them had agreed, and a large box had arrived on the redhead’s doorstep two days later. Deciding that since Himuro would be going to Tokyo anyway and there was no point in sending the suit all the way to Akita only for it to return again, Kagami had kept both the outfits at his place until the day of the prom when the black haired boy could pick it up.  

“I’m here cuz Muro-chin is my date” said Murasakibara, trying to fit yet another box of Pocky into the pocket of his suit jacket.

“You are my friend, Kagami-kun” said Kuroko, scrolling through his phone. “Friends are supposed to get ready for prom together.”

“And I thought I told you that it’s usually only girls that do that” said Kagami, fiddling with his cufflinks—also a gift from his father.

Himuro patted the shadow on the shoulder with a smirk. “Don’t mind him, Kuroko. Taiga is just nervous.”

The shorter boy nodded solemnly. “Ah yes, I figured that was the case.”

“I’m not nervous!”

“Aww, Kaga-chin is blushing~” sing-songed Murasakibara, poking one of Kagami’s rather pink cheeks.

The redhead smacked his hand away. “Shut up, no I’m not!”

“You have nothing to worry about, Kagami-kun” said Kuroko, holding up his phone for the taller boy to see. “Momoi-san says that Aomine-kun has been looking forward to tonight ever since you agreed to go with him.”

“I never even mentioned that idiot!” cried Kagami, feeling his face heat up significantly.

The shadow smirked. “You didn’t have to.”

“You’re entirely too easy to read” sighed Himuro.

“Like an open book” drawled Murasakibara.

“Ugh, I hate all of you” said the redhead, covering his face with his hands.

Himuro clapped him on the shoulder. “You love us.”

Kagami’s weak attempt at a rebuttal was interrupted by the sound of his doorbell ringing.

The black haired boy nudged him with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows. “Someone’s at the door, Taiga. Better go answer it.”

After a quick pleading look to Murasakibara and Kuroko—who both pointedly ignored him—the redhead huffed and hurried over to answer the door.

Kagami rolled his eyes when the ringing grew more insistent. “Coming! Fuck, he’s gonna break the—“

A jumble of black and pink and sparkles burst through as soon as he opened the door.

“Kagamin!”

“Shi—hey Momoi” said the redhead as the pink haired girl enveloped him in a hug.

“You look fantastic!” she cried, smoothing her hands over his shoulders.

Alex had picked him out a dark blue suit to be paired with a black shirt and black tie. It wasn’t until Kuroko pointed it out earlier that Kagami realized that it was almost the exact same shade of blue as Aomine’s eyes. The redhead was almost afraid to wonder if Alex had done it on purpose.

“You, um, look nice too” mumbled Kagami, sincerely hoping that the glitter from Momoi’s purse was not getting all over him because glitter was impossible to get rid of and Aomine was sure to tease him about it the whole—

“Hey.”

The redhead looked up and barely felt the shorter girl slip around him to greet everyone else. Aomine was causally leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets and his posture relaxed. To a random bystander, the tanned boy would’ve looked bored and uninterested, but Kagami knew better. He could see those sharp, midnight blue eyes sweeping over him from head to toe, and the corners of that wicked mouth curling up just the slightest bit.

Kagami cleared his throat. “Hi.”

Aomine straightened up and walked the rest of the way into the apartment, easily toeing off his shiny black dress shoes and stepping out of the genkan. “Nice suit.”

The redhead closed the door and followed behind him into his living room. “Thanks, you too.”

It was a really nice suit. The jacket fit snugly over Aomine’s broad shoulders and the fabric of the pants accentuated the lines of his long, toned legs. Kagami tried—and failed—not to notice how they also hugged the curve of his ass rather invitingly…

Something moved in the corner of his eye and the redhead was just barely able to catch the little plastic box that had been tossed at him. Kagami turned and glared at Himuro, who just wiggled his eyebrows and smiled serenely.

“Flower time” said the older boy, opening his own box and turning to Murasakibara.

The redhead looked down and fiddled with the plastic lid. He had spent an inordinate amount of time in the flower shop a few blocks from his house, just wandering in a circle, until the little old lady that worked as the shop’s attendant offered to help him. She had stressed the importance of the language of flowers selecting one that conveyed your feelings for the recipient. After a lot of blushing and embarrassed mumbles, Kagami chose a gardenia boutonniere. The little old lady had just patted his hand with a knowing smile and wished him luck.

A deep, velvety voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Do you know how to pin these?”

Kagami looked up and saw Aomine holding up his own box. “Um, yeah.”

The redhead pulled out the gardenia and stepped closer to the tanned boy. Slipping the pin out from the wrapped stem, Kagami positioned the boutonniere on the satin lapel of Aomine’s suit jacket before fastening it in place.

“There.” Glancing up, the redhead’s breath caught. Aomine’s face was _right there_ and there was something soft and almost shy in his expression.

“Gardenias?” asked the tanned boy.

Kagami looked down before nodding. “Yeah.”

Since he hadn’t been sure what Aomine was planning to wear—and felt weird asking him—the redhead figured he should go with a white boutonniere since it was a neutral color. From the list of flowers the little old lady had shown him, Kagami had picked gardenias. In the language of flowers, they meant “secret love.”

 Aomine opened his own box and pulled out a smaller arrangement. A single red tulip. Copying Kagami’s movements from before, the tanned boy started pinning it to the redhead’s suit jacket.

Struggling to keep his breathing even, Kagami looked away. Aomine had gotten him a red tulip. In the language of flowers, red tulips were a declaration of love.

“Tulips?” he asked, watching as Aomine’s long fingers fiddled with the pin.

Midnight blue eyes glanced up at Kagami through thick eyelashes. “Yeah. Is that a problem?”

Unable to hold his stare, the redhead looked away and shook his head minutely.

A distinctive click sounded next to them and both aces turned to find Kuroko holding up his camera—an absurdly expensive gift courtesy of his boyfriend/date. The shadow’s face was impassive as always, but his ice blue eyes were practically sparkling.

“Don’t mind me, please continue.”

“Goddamnit Tetsu” growled Aomine. “What did I tell you about pictures?”

As the two bickered—well, Aomine bickered, Kuroko just feigned innocence—Kagami glanced over the tanned boy’s shoulder. Murasakibara mutely held up a gummy bear between the index finger and thumb of each of his hands—red in his right, blue in his left. With deliberate slowness, the purple haired boy brought the two candies together, pursing his lips and making kissy faces.

Blushing violently, Kagami discretely flipped him off. Murasakibara just smiled and popped the gummy bears in his mouth.

“It’s getting late” noted Himuro, glancing at his watch. “We should get going, children.”

Kagami huffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re only like, a year older.”

 “A year older and a year wiser so I reserve the right to address you as I please. Now let’s go because I’m not getting any younger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> himuro being the annoying older brother makes me so happy. also, everyone ganging up and picking on kagami gives me life. (also, i got the meanings of the flowers from thelanguageofflowers.com. in case you were wondering)  
> so im gonna be out of town for the next two weeks starting wednesday and probably wont be able to update until i get back so please be patient dear readers!  
> as always, if anything doesnt make sense, feel welcome to drop me a review! IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

“Well damn.”

Aomine looked around Seirin’s gym, now virtually unrecognizable. The walls and ceiling had been decorated to resemble a starry night sky with a big disco ball hanging from the rafters as the moon. Dark rubber mats covered up the floor, but there was tell-tale sheen of glitter on them that added to the effect. To top it all off, the gym’s windows had been left open, allowing actual moonlight from the particularly cloudless night to filter in. He had to admit, it looked incredible.

“Oh my gosh it’s just like a movie!” cried Momoi, twirling around and taking in the decorations.

“I agree” said Himuro with a smile. “It’s very pretty.”

“There are snacks” said Murasakibara, with the closest thing to excitement in his monotone voice.

“Oh hey, the gang’s all here.”

Aomine felt a chill run down his spine at the familiar voice.

“Imayoshi-senpai, I didn’t know you were coming!” cried Momoi in surprise.

Their old captain’s mouth curled up into his trademark unnerving smile. “Of course I did. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

As the group made small talk, the tanned boy couldn’t help but notice that the lapel of Imayoshi’s black suit was bare—no boutonniere in sight. Never one for tact of subtleness—even in the face of one of the most genuinely scary people he had had the misfortune of coming across—Aomine brought his discovery to everyone’s attention.

“So, did you come alone or are you waiting for your date to show up?”

The black haired boy’s eyebrows rose briefly in surprise before his face relaxed into a particularly pleased expression. “Hm? Oh my date is here already, he’s just playing hard to get and avoiding me.”

Before Aomine could even begin to feel sorry for the poor bastard that his old captain  had tricked into being his date—because honestly, there was no way someone would go into that willingly—they were distracted by a loud bickering and shuffling  headed in their direction.

“Let me go!”

“Nope. You got yourself into this, now you have to deal with it.”

“I was tricked!”

“He asked and you said yes. Now walk.”

“I thought he was joking!”

Imayoshi’s smile turned downright devious. “Ah, there he is now.”

Looking for all the world like a man being marched to his death, Seirin’s captain was shoved at the older boy by their particularly annoyed-looking coach.

“Thank you, Aida-san.”

“No problem” said the girl, dusting her hands off. “I wasn’t about to deal with his bitching all night.”

Aomine cringed a bit as he watched his old captain’s hand snake possessively around Hyuga’s waist. Imayoshi had always shown a large amount of interest in the other boy, so no one was overly surprised about the current situation. It was only a matter of time really. Once Imayoshi Shoichi set his sights on something, nothing could deter him.

“Riko-san, Riko-san!” cried Momoi, fluttering up to the other girl and catching her hands. “You look gorgeous!”

Aomine raised an eyebrow. The pink haired girl was right; Aida looked good. Her hair was shorter than the last time he had seen her—cropped short on the sides and left longer on the top—and it made her features look sharper, giving the coach an air of elegance and maturity. Her dress was also black, but while Momoi’s was a heavier satin, Aida’s was made of a much lighter, sheer fabric. The straps rested right where her collarbone and shoulder met, leading down to a plunging neckline that did wonders for her boobs.

Aida’s cheeks flushed slightly. “Ah, thank you Momoi-san. You look lovely as well.”

“This dress makes you look like a c-cup!”

Aomine bit back laughter as the surrounding members of Seirin stepped back cautiously.

The shorter girl’s eye twitched, but her smile stayed firmly in place. “Yes, well, not all of us were lucky enough to be born with tits the size of cantaloupes so we have to make do.”

Momoi tittered in delight. The blue haired boy knew that the only reason she kept making those kinds of comments was because they never failed to work Aida up.

“Kurokocchi!”

A blur of finely tailored suit and blonde hair barreled into the shorter boy, gathering him into a hug.

“Good evening, Kise-kun” said Kuroko, voice slightly strained.

“You look so handsome, Kurokocchi! This color fits you great! Did you pick it out yourself or—“

“I helped him pick it out.”

Everyone’s posture immediately straightened.

“Ah, you’re here, Akashi-kun” said Kuroko, the barest hint of a smile on his lips.

“Sorry I’m late, traffic was a nightmare.” The redhead walked up to the blonde and raised an eyebrow. “Kise, would you be so kind as to let go of my date please?”

More out of a sense of self-preservation than his own volition, the taller boy set Kuroko down and stepped back, only to be met with a sharp jab to the side by one very irritated Kasamatsu Yukio.

“Stop running off all of a sudden you idiot! I don’t know why the hell you asked me to come with you if you were just going to keep ditching me.”

“I’m sorry senpai!” cried Kise, rushing to cuddle the older boy. “I just saw my friends and got excited!”

Kaijo’s former captain smacked the blonde’s hands away. “Okay, I get it. Now get off me! God, you’re worse than a toddler.”

Aomine’s attention was pulled back to his own date when he felt the redhead fidgeting slightly at his side.

“Ah, um” Kagami cleared his throat. “You look very nice, Coach.”

“Thanks Kagami” said Aida, clearly amused. “I like to think I clean up ok. You look pretty great yourself.”

As the redhead bumbled through a thank you, the taller boy couldn’t help but think that the older girl’s comment was a gross understatement. Kagami looked amazing. Kagami looked gorgeous. Kagami looked…fuckable beyond all belief.

Aomine decided to lean in close and inform him of the latter.

Kagami’s cheeks flushed and he punched him in the arm. “Pervert!”

The tanned boy leaned in closer. “But you like me anyway.”

A flash to their left prevented the redhead from responding.

“Testu, I fucking swear, if you don’t stop with that goddamn camera I’m gonna—“

“You’re going to, what?” asked Akashi, stepping up next to Kuroko and slipping a hand onto the small of his back. “Please finish, Daiki.”

The blue haired boy was spared from answering by a boisterous Takao dragging Midorima towards their group.

“Look, Shin-chan! All your friends are here already!”

Midorima scoffed. “I would hardly refer to them as my friends.”

“Words hurt, Shintarou” said Akashi, pressing a hand to his chest in mock pain. “After all we’ve been through you still don’t consider us your friends?”

“No, he totally does” said Takao, waving off the comment. “Shin-chan is just too much of a tsundere to admit it.”

“Takao!” snapped the green haired boy. Even the dim lights of the gym did nothing to hide his darkening blush. “I most certainly am not!”

“Yeah yeah. Whatever you say, Shin-chan. Now let’s go dance!”

“What? No, I don’t—“

Ignoring Midorima’s vehement protests, the shorter boy dragged him onto the dance floor with a twirl and an elegant dip. Aomine was quietly impressed when Takao managed not to drop him.

Quickly pairing off, the rest of the group scattered off onto the dance floor as well, some more willingly than others. Kagami cleared his throat and looked away, scratching the back of his neck.

“Ah, um…do, doyouwannadance?”

Aomine smiled as a rosy blush spread all the way to the redhead’s ears. Goddamn was he adorable. The tanned boy considered bullying Kagami a little—maybe asking him to repeat himself, or turning the question into something some suggestive (dance between the sheets?)—but stopped himself when he saw the other boy fidgeting. Was Kagami nervous? Did he really think Aomine would say no?

Gently taking the redhead’s hand and letting his face soften into that expression Satsuki claimed he only directed at Kagami, the blue haired boy leaned in close.

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers, i have returned! sorry for the delay, life's been hectic. thank you for all the lovely comments, they were a fantastic thing to return home to. i'm glad you're enjoying my little self-indulgent fic as much as im enjoying writing it  
> anyway, our favorite basketball idiots are finally at the dance so the real fun can begin ;3  
> as always if anything doesnt make sense, please feel free to drop a review. IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 5

“You know, when you agreed to dance with me I assumed it was because you know how to.”

Aomine’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout. “I _do_ know how to dance, just not to whatever the hell _this_ is.”

Kagami conceded him the point. After they had reached the dance floor, a request—thinly-veiled threat—from Akashi to the DJ had everyone trying to figure out how to fox trot, with mixed results.

“C’mere” said the redhead, holding out his arms. “It’s not that hard.”

Aomine raised an eyebrow. “You know how to dance to this?”

Kagami rolled his eyes. “Yes, I do.”

“Where the hell did you learn that? The States?”

“Yes, in the States. Now come on.”

The taller boy eyed him skeptically. Was it really that hard to believe that he knew how to ballroom dance? Well, yeah maybe it was a little weird, but surely it wasn’t unheard of. Alex had taught him and Himuro under the pretense that it would help them with their footwork in basketball—which it had, but Kagami would rather eat a shoe than admit it.

“I guess” said Aomine, placing a hand on Kagami’s waist and using the other to take hold of his fingers.

“First off, when you foxtrot, your arms are supposed to be higher up” explained the redhead, moving Aomine’s hand up to his shoulder from his waist and placing his own over the taller boy’s shoulder blade. “Next—“

“Hold up, hold up” interrupted Aomine. He wiggled the elbow of the elbow of the arm resting on Kagami’s shoulder.  “Does _this_ mean that you’re gonna lead?”

“Well, yeah. Since I’m the one that actually knows how, it would be easier if—“

“Nope. Not gonna happen.” Aomine switched their positions. “The only one that can lead me is me.”

Kagami stared at him, unimpressed. “Really? You’re really gonna pull this shit?”

“It’s because Aomine-kun doesn’t like giving up control.”

Both aces jumped and turned in time to see Kuroko and Akashi breeze by, looking like they were in the middle of winning Dancing with the Stars.

“Fuck off, Tetsu” sneered Aomine.

“Watch your mouth, Daiki” said Akashi, executing a flawless dip.

Kagami stiffened slightly when he saw that the other redhead’s left eye was gold. While that never really boded well, he assumed that Kuroko and Aomine’s relatively calm dispositions meant that no one was in imminent danger. At least, he hoped so.

“You would be surprised the things you can accomplish if you let someone else lead.”

As if to demonstrate, Kuroko and Akashi switched, and the shorter boy easily twirled his partner.

“Stop showing off and go prance around somewhere else” growled Aomine.

Although Kagami agreed with the sentiment—the two shorter boys were infuriatingly good—he couldn’t help but look on longingly as the couples around them danced. Even if they didn’t know how to foxtrot they all looked like they were having fun.

“I guess Aomine-kun just can’t deal with someone _beating_ him at something” said Kuroko quietly, once again switching the lead back to Akashi.

Kagami hid a smile as he felt Aomine tense. Leave it to the shadow to go right for his old teammate’s triggers.

“The only one that can beat me is _me_ ” muttered the tanned boy through clenched teeth.

Out of the corner of his eye, the redhead saw Akashi raise an arm up and snap his fingers. Immediately, the song changed to something faster paced.

Kuroko shrugged and let himself be led away. “Prove it.”

Turning back to Kagami so quick he definitely must’ve gotten whiplash, Aomine switched the lead over to him again.

“How the fuck do you dance to this?” asked the tanned boy, face completely serious.

Kagami bit back another smile and cleared his throat. “Well, first of all, this is quickstep music, so it’s a lot, um, bouncier.”

The redhead thought back to Alex’s lessons. “The basic rhythm goes slow-quick-quick, following a 4/4 time pattern” he explained. “You take most of the ‘slow’ steps with your heel on beats one and two, and the ‘quick’ steps with your toes on beats three and four.”

Kagami was fairly impressed when Aomine caught on to the pattern and tempo after only the third repetition, but couldn’t quite hold back a grin when he saw that the taller boy was resolutely staring down at their feet. Before he could say anything about it however, a deceptively light-hearted voice to his left did it for him.

“Heads up, children.”

Himuro breezed by, executing a flawless fishtail with none other than Murasakibara. The shock of seeing the purple haired boy with such an alert look on his face was enough for Kagami to forget his annoyance until his older brother spoke again.

“If you keep looking at your feet you’re going to fall behind.” Murasakibara twirled him and Himuro winked. “Unless you’d like to switch partners.”

The redhead felt his eye twitch. Now that they had gotten past their whole basketball inferiority complex thing, he and Himuro had somewhat gone back to the way they used to be. Unfortunately, this included the older boy picking on him relentlessly and constantly lording the things he was better at over him. In this case, it was the fact that Himuro had always been a better ballroom dancer—technique was his strong suit after all—and that, apparently, he thought this would make him a more suited partner for Aomine, that had Kagami fuming.

“Fuck off, emo Elmo. He’s _mine_ ” said Aomine with a sneer. “Just because you’re good doesn’t make you better than me.”’

After a moment of surprise—where he missed a step—Himuro snort-laughed. “Oh my god, you two are perfect for each other.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing~” sing-songed the older boy, gracefully dancing away.

Aomine turned back to the redhead, mouth set in an unimpressed line. “So your ‘brother’ is an asshole.”

Kagami couldn’t meet his eyes, the fairly possessive declaration still ringing in his ears. Had the tanned boy said that without thinking? Had he not realized how it could be misinterpreted? Or was he really the kind of person that could say such embarrassing shit without even batting an eye?

“Kagami?”

The redhead cleared his throat. “Um, yeah, I know. He’s always liked picking on me, but he means well I guess.”

“Still an asshole” said the tanned boy with a dismissive roll of his eyes.

“Probably. But we’re not the only ones getting harassed.” Kagami motioned over to the left of them. “Look.”

At the other end of the gym, Akashi and Kuroko were literally dancing circles around a very irritated Midorima and an increasingly excited Takao.

“That is going to end terribly.” The tanned boy let go of him, but kept their hands clasped as he tugged the redhead along. “I want a front row seat to the shitshow.”

Kagami opened his mouth to object –having a front row seat would also mean they would end up in the line of fire—until he saw Akashi raise his arm and snap his fingers once more. The music immediately turned brassy and Kagami quickened his pace instead. He was not too familiar with swing, as Alex had never taught him and Himuro how to, but he remembered her reasoning why she refused to do so: swing dancing can go really wrong really fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey, guess who's late as fuck updating again?! ITS ME!  
> anyway, i have no idea how to ballroom dance so forgive me for any fuckups. i just really loved the idea of alex teaching little kags and himu how to waltz and shit as part of their basketball training. kind of like how football players learn ballet.  
> so kuroko is a crafty little shit, which is only one of the reasons why akashi loves him so much. also, i live for himuro being an asshole older brother (sidenote: if you dont know what emo elmo is, do yourself a favor and look up "tickle me emo" on youtube).   
> thank you for your patience with this chapter my darlings. i honestly have no idea how long it'll take me to write the next one, but i'll try my best!  
> as always, if anything doesnt make sense, feel welcome to drop me a review! IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR REVIEWS


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy guess who's not dead! sorry about the hiatus my dear darling readers, writers block is a bitch. this chapter isnt too long and tbh its probably not even worth that year and a half long wait, but i hope you enjoy it regardless

“You know that moment when you're on a rollercoaster and it just slowly starts to climb and you know the big drop is coming so you get this feeling of excitement, but it's mixed with more than a little bit of fear because ‘holy shit what if it breaks and i go flying out?’ but it's too late to turn back so you just clench up and hope you don't die?”

Scarlet eyes watched him, with a mix of confusion and alarm. “What?”

“That's kind of the feeling I’m feeling right now” said Aomine, squeezing Kagami’s hand just shy of too hard.

Like an overconfident shark circling already wounded prey, Akashi and Kuroko were dancing around Midorima and Takao, slowly but surely closing in for the kill. A number of other prom-goers had also noticed what was going on and started giving them a wide berth--all while still avidly watching. Aomine figured it had the same appeal of gory horror movies. You knew something terrible was going to happen, but just couldn't look away.

“I can see what you meant about how quickly this can go wrong” mumbled Aomine.

Kagami nodded, shoulders tense.

True to its name, swing dancing seemed to involve a lot of swinging. The steps were quick, the spins were sharp, and it seemed like the only thing that would keep you from being flung off into the distance was how good a grip you and your partner had on eachother. Quite the trust exercise.

“The scariest part of this is that  they're holding back” said the redhead. “What they're doing now may as well just be a warm-up.”

Midnight blue eyes darted between the two couples. Even now, Takao and Midorima were struggling to keep up--mostly because Takao was doing the majority of the work and Midorima was being his usual stick-up-the-ass self, but still.

They were at a stalemate. The air was practically crackling with tension, making Aomine squirm. Both couples were putting on a show, sneaking quick glances at each other, waiting to see who would throw down the gauntlet first. Midnight blue eyes narrowed. Goddamnit, he had come over to see the shitshow and he was not about to be disappointed--even if he had to take matters into his own hands.

Almost as if sensing his intent, Kagami gripped his hand tighter and spoke low. “Don't you fucking dare.”

Never let it be said that Aomine Daiki was afraid to kick the hornet’s nest (despite his fear of bees).

Cupping his free hand around his mouth, the tanned boy bellowed. “DO A FLIP!”

Countless eyes turned to him before darting back to the couples in question.

Akashi grinned, eyes absolutely sparkling. “With pleasure.”

Another snap of his fingers and he song changed once more. A vaguely familiar drumbeat started and Kagami froze. Aomine turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. The redhead looked pale.

“Sing, sing, sing.”

Aomine’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What?”

Panicked scarlet eyes turned to look at him. “You absolute horse’s ass, you’ve doomed us all.”

“Horse’s-? What the hell is that supposed--”

The blue haired boy was abruptly cut off by a collective gasp from the crowd. He turned back in time to see Kuroko mid-air before Akashi deftly caught him and twirled him around with some complicated footwork.

Aomine swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. “Yeah, I fucked up.”

A delighted whoop called everyone's attention to the other end of  the circle. Apparently, Midorima had decided to get serious and was currently leading Takao through a series of fairly lethal looking spins and kicks, and topped it off with the raven haired boy doing an impressive twirl before letting himself fall back, where Midorima smoothly caught him in a dip.

“Talk about a trust fall, holy shit” said Kagami, sounding as breathless as Aomine felt.

For a moment, it occurred to the tanned boy to wonder just where the hell the Shutoku pair had learned to pull off moves like that. Akashi and Kuroko were a bit less surprising considering the kind of weird rich-people dates they went on, fancy dance classes didn’t seem too outlandish in comparison.

Aomine was spared from any further wondering by Akashi running past him to slide through Kuroko’s spread legs quite spectacularly, before hopping up and catching the shorter boy by the armpits and holding him up until his feet were in the air and he was practically doing a handstand. Kuroko swung back down and caught Akashi around the waist with his legs before giving a saucy shimmy.

“We are sooo lucky we managed to get away without having the school require chaperones for this” said Kagami, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Otherwise we would be in such deep shit.”

Aomine watched as Takao did two backflips in a row, the second of which was over Midorima. “Yeah this is a lawsuit waiting to happen.”

The battle went back and forth for a few more rounds until Akashi turned and crooked his finger, beckoning Takao. The raven haired boy looked at him in surprise before giving a quick scan to his surroundings, presumably looking for Kuroko, who had all but vanished. After a quick eyebrow raise and a devious smirk, Takao took Akashi’s hand and was pulled in close. What followed was a series of moves performed first by Takao, then repeated by Akashi, a feat that clearly couldn't have been pulled off with their former partners since Midorima towered over Takao and Kuroko wasn't strong enough to lift up Akashi.

“Midorima-kun looks absolutely livid.”

Aomine legitimately felt his heart stop when Kuroko appeared between himself and Kagami. “Tetsu what the fuck?!”

“Don’t DO that!” cried the redhead, clutching his chest.

Kuroko rolled his eyes and kept talking. “Seijuro-kun and I agreed that it would be fun to pick on him a little since he was being to uptight before, but this might be taking it a bit far.”

The song ended in a swell of brass and the surrounding crowd erupted into applause and cheers. Takao and Akashi took a bow, while Midorima stormed off, looking more stiff and constipated than usual. When the raven haired boy looked up and saw his date gone, he ran after him.

“Shin-chaaan! Come back!”

With a final bow, Akashi walked over and gallantly kissed Kuroko’s hand. “How was that?”

“Marvelous as expected” said the shorter boy. “Though you seem to have made Midorima-kun quite angry.”

Akashi waved off his concern. “Shintaro will get over it. He’s not the vengeful type.”  

Aomine wanted to disagree--although old four-eyes wasn't necessarily vengeful, he had a petty streak wider than he was tall--but despite what most people thought, his self-preservation instinct was still very much intact, so he kept his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was to become the emperor’s next target.

Kuroko’s face remained impassive, but there was still quite a bit of uneasiness in his posture. “If you say so, Seijuro-kun.”

“I do.” Akashi took his hand and led him away. “Now let’s go get some refreshments, I’m absolutely parched.”

He offered Aomine and Kagami a parting wave before disappearing into the crowd.

As soon as they were out of sight, the redhead sighed in relief. “I'm still not used to being around him.”

“Who? Akashi?”

“No.” Kagami tapped his left eye. “The other one.”

“Oh. yeah, he's kind of...imposing”

It was true that even now, the only one that was truly comfortable around the other Akashi was Kuroko. After the Winter Cup, his appearances were few and far between, but they still made everyone else feel at least a little uneasy.

“Hey.” Aomine nudged the redhead, eager to change the subject. “You still owe me a proper dance.”

Now that Akashi was done tormenting the masses--for the time being--the music had changed back to something significantly more modern. Kagami grinned and Aomine could almost swear that his heart physically melted a little--not that he would ever say that out loud.  

“And you still need to prove you can actually dance, Ahomine.”

The tanned boy smirked and pulled him in close. “You just worry about keeping up, Bakagami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick FYI: sing, sing, sing is the name of the song that's playing during the dance battle. I am not a dancer and have no idea how to write dance moves, but I tried my best y'all  
> so yeah, i have some plans for the next chapter but i honestly have no idea when it will get written or when i'll get around to posting it. however, considering i got dumped a few days ago by my boyfriend of 2 years and some months, i have a lot of free time on my hands now so it'll definitely be sooner rather than later!  
> thanks for sticking around after all this time my lovelies<3  
> as always, if anything doesn't make sense, feel welcome to drop me a review! IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR REVIEWS


End file.
